


Essência

by Jude_Melody



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele havia esquecido o nome daquela essência...





	Essência

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai. Se não gosta, não leia.

A noite caía sobre a floresta como um sussurro, mas o Príncipe do Fogo não estava calmo o bastante para dormir. Memórias surgiam sem pedir licença, tomando o espaço que deveria pertencer à razão. E Zuko revirava-se na cama, lutando contra seus demônios.

Levantou-se. De que adiantava tamanha agonia? Estava cansado demais para permanecer de olhos fechados até o nascer do sol. Uma pequena volta faria bem. Ou talvez uma xícara de chá. Mas tio Iroh não estava por perto, então Zuko afastou-se do acampamento, buscando o murmúrio suave do riacho.

Não percebeu até ele chegar. Estava pensativo, evocando frases há muito ditas, mas nunca compreendidas. Só se distraiu ao ouvir a voz. O Avatar sentou-se a seu lado. Também não conseguira dormir.

Ficaram em silêncio, aquele silêncio sem trocas, que se sente sozinho. A estranheza subjulgara o ódio, e Zuko não possuía mais palavras. Elas haviam se perdido, como o fogo dissipando-se no ar. Que metáfora infame...

O Avatar olhou para o Príncipe, e uma vida inteira passou-se em dois segundos. Naquela vez, um deles dissera que poderiam ser amigos. Um século mais tarde, o outro ressuscitara a proposta. Mas a estranheza era palpável, e não pertencia a Zuko. Pertencia a ambos.

Alguém limpou a garganta e murmurou uma amenidade. Talvez sobre a lua, talvez sobre o rio. Não importava. Aos poucos, a conversa foi surgindo, e o som das palavras era acompanhado por uma essência que nenhum deles sabia dizer qual era.

Zuko sentia os lábios movendo-se, escutava a própria voz. Não sabia mais dizer aquele nome, o nome dessa essência que lhe escapava assim tão fácil e o fazia sentir-se bem. E o Príncipe olhou para o Avatar, olhou de forma diferente de todo o seu passado.

Aang sorria. Era esse o nome. E Zuko sorria também. A conversa morreu aos poucos, lenta como começara. E o silêncio caiu sobre eles como um sussurro. O silêncio da troca.


End file.
